


all is fair in love and basketball

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Costia, Cheating Finn, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Lexa's Dick, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Lexa, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is just a rising basketball star, just wanting to be happy with her wife and her daughter Jasmin, but things take a sudden turn for the worst. It is soon resolved with one look into a beautiful pair of blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all is fair in love and basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I typed in italics which just explains what the characters think to themselves or when you hear what other people are saying. Enjoy!

_Breathe. Breathe. Lexa all you have to do is breathe._

 

Lexa reads the scoreboard quickly _. 18 - 16. No mercy._ Lexa dashes up the court with that look in her eye as the crowd chants _"Comandante, Comandante",_ she can feel the blood rushing through her veins as she catches more adreneline from the chanting fans and knowing that her little girl is helping her get through this game. _Don't miss this shot._   _Win this for Jasmin. Win this for Jasmin._ Defender comes rushing towards Lexa as she easily crosses her over and breaks the defenders ankles  _"Clamps Clamps!"_ Lexa yells as the blonde defender falls backwards giving her an open shot. _Go for it._ she thinks _._ She runs up the court dribbling the ball, but she comes face to face with another defender. _Great. Wait. She isn't coordinated. I got this._ Lexa sprints up the court bouncing the ball in one hand while kissing her handand slapping her hand on her heart.  _10 seconds._ Lexa makes a quick hesitation to the right but watches as the red-headed defender stays on her feet. _7 seconds_.  _Fuck._ Lexa goes for an over the back, crossover hesitation. Finally, the defender stumbles. This is your chance Lexa take it. Lexa does her signature step back and takes the shot. Everything seems as if it is in slow motion, Lexa sees the ball bouncing off the back board and at that moment she hears the shuffling of everyone in the crowd standing up. She closes her eyes. Next thing she hears is the crowd roaring, Lexa suddenly opens her eyes as she feels her teammates hugging her and screaming with excitement. 

 _"Lexa Woods ha hecho, Lexa Woods ha hecho done it._ _Ryder van al campeonato!" "Oh my gosh Lexa congrats" "Lexa you did it! We did it!"_ Lexa hears thanks all around her, It takes her a while to adjust to everything around her. _Holy shit i've done it. Jasmin is gonna be so proud of me. My little girl! I have to call her!._ Lexa is shaken from her thoughts when she gets lifted into the air by her teammates as she hears the crowd roar even louder _._

* * *

On the way back to the locker room her teammates belched the champion song as loud as they could "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDSS, WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END.." Lexa's teammate and best friend Anya comes from behind and wraps her arm around her.

"Were going out to celebrate, you coming"

"No sorry Ann

   

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Comandante, Comandante" - "Commander, Commander"


End file.
